


meat

by happyisok



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisok/pseuds/happyisok
Summary: 老福特屏蔽到自闭的产物，再加上说学用AO3英语水平猛窜的诱惑





	meat

**Author's Note:**

> 帕佩 白雪公主和皇后 其他自家

· 白雪皇后

“我当然是回来了，”白雪公主慢条斯理地理着发间因狂欢庆祝而留下的彩炮尸体，“那个蠢货喝醉最后一场，以后就别想起来了。”

“你也是，如果你还选择在床上装死的话。”

她停下解束腰的手，衣衫不整地想先环住对方的腰。

所有事情在床上都会很好说。

而且她不去的话，对方也没办法下床迎接。

“不必如此暴躁，你还是皇后之尊。”

“我的皇后。”白雪试图堵住对方不安又忿恨的嘴，阻止她吐出刀子来杀了自己的同时却被咬破了唇角。

“这对你没有好处。”她凝眸，捏住皇后的下巴要她转头看向魔镜。镜子畏畏缩缩，但如实映现着过往床事的影像。

皇后无法扭头不看，只好闭眼拒绝回应自己的丑态。

“魔镜啊魔镜，现在，谁是这个世界上最淫荡的女人？”

· 星际自解燃眉之急

这真是...太乱来了。

他试图用疼痛来转移自己的注意力，让自己是控制操纵杆而不是上下滑动这根柱体。太糟糕了。他脑子发热，对面六星的战甲数量似乎加了一倍，不知道是不是自己神识恍惚，只要再失误，只要再失误一次就会坠机——

不可以。他定了定神，体内的信息素狂乱紊动，热度高得他怀疑船舱已然被炮火侵蚀。他颤抖着输入打开保养仓的密码，等人工智能出来接替自己的位置后几乎是逃窜进了还带有人体体温的地方近乎撕扯地脱掉自己的战斗服。

清醒，我需要清醒。

他狠狠地找到一处凸起把自己贯穿，疼痛使他的欲望如同暂退的一波惊涛骇浪，随即迎来更猛烈地一波水势。

他残余的服装紧贴着他地身躯，温暖又紧致，他长舒一口气，却在任务完成时听见舱门打开的声音。

不可以。

这又违人理。

· 暗使狂犬

“唔。”

“已经这么湿吗？”

他不怀好意地揶揄道，一边手上的动作不见停止。

“是因为我吗。”他俯下身子，动作几近埋到他小腹处，似是一下子对他泛滥成灾的后穴失去了兴趣，双手粗暴地掰开麦色臀部让他靠在自己身上，像是想让他下一秒压紧实了自己的欲望。

没有哦。

他用了点力气托起他的腰身，上下倒腾出淫水，可对方几乎是情动发浪，反而扩大了床单湿透的面积。

“我可没办法了。”主导者顽劣一笑，“这很难从零开始作数了。”

“所以尽量感受一下吧，我会比上一个干你干出更多水。”

· 异域小男孩禁果

他地眼睛被黑带子蒙着，手上的铁铐被抗议带出声音，来人挤进他双腿之间，一手解着扣子，另一手在他身上撩拨。

“哈哈哈，”他倒是发出了真心诚意被扫到痒痒肉时地笑声，用对方的语言对此作出解释。

"Take it easy,littie boy."

"Do what you like."

"In time for fun."（及时行乐）

"I am old enough."对方不恼反笑，绕开他的脖颈，从他清瘦地肩膀一路吻下去，虔诚地犹如一位敬业过度的裁缝在测量身长，好为他量身定制尺寸。

"Beatiful girl."他松口时发出的声音淫乱至极。

他被来人抱起，失重感让他的双腿下意思环住对方的腰。手铐碍事，他不满地向对方示意，听到清脆地开锁声后，他毫不犹豫地换上了对方的脖子。

"Can I come in？"

"Give me......"他已经被手指玩得不成样子，头垂在对方肩上，咬上了他的锁骨。

"I will make you comfortable."

· 落地窗play

"Beaty."

"Please...please"他只会哭喊这个词，谁知道他是在喊停还是索取。、

水迹，吻痕，伤口，那人被操红了的眼角，全被喘息带来的水汽蒙上，自己不看，倒是便宜了别人。


End file.
